


Object Lesson

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and sex, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: AKA: How to teach an Alpha a lesson using your Ass.In which Peter takes advantage and Scott doesn't get what just happened until it is too late.Peter Hale ship week Monday 16th: Gore





	

**Monday the 16th:** Scott/Peter  


Scott had known it was a horrible idea. Give the man an inch he’d take a mile. Like Malia, he wanted to believe Peter had changed. He wanted allies, not enemies.  Peter walked in front because Scott couldn’t handle him being where he couldn’t see him. Not for anything other than the fact that Peter was an unpredictable little shit and Scott was tired of it. People were missing, the town was going to hell and he was just fucking exhausted.

“I can read you like a book, Scott.” Peter told him mildly. “I came back for my daughter, not to kill you. Though honestly if the situation presented itself your attitude isn’t helping my resolve not to try.”

Scott growled.

“Did you know what they say in the history of Alphas?” Peter asked. “No, of course not, you haven’t read anything. Stiles did the research. I am honestly not surprised you don’t have any control over your beta, Liam. He did his own thing without asking you. A real Beta never would.”

They were in the sewers, looking for a creature that was let loose to distract them from the Ghost Riders.

“Don’t talk about Liam.” Scott snarled. He didn't bother asking because he knew Peter was going to keep talking.

“Alphas subdue wayward pack members through dominance but there’s more than one way to control a wolf.” Peter sounded thoughtful as he talked and ignored Scott’s temper. “I’m not a Beta or an Omega and that’s why you can’t control me. I’m something else.”

Peter acted as though he was just happily offering free advice but Scott knew better. Peter never gave up information unless it benefited him somehow.

“What you are is an asshole.” Scott muttered in annoyance. “I can’t concentrate. Stop talking.” It wasn’t the real reason he couldn’t concentrate. Watching Peter walk in front of him in a messy sewer in damp clothing that clung to his ass was doing things to him he didn’t want to admit.

“That’s not why you can’t concentrate.” Peter chuckled, fully aware of Scott’s eyes on him.  “I’m flattered, but you couldn't handle me like that. I’m also reasonably sure you’ve never touched a man in your life.”

“I kissed Stiles once.” Scott retorted.

“I said man.” Peter gave a soft laugh. “And that’s not what I meant. Don’t bother to deny it, I can smell it on you. I take it Derek didn’t bother to explain how to correctly identify smells and you’ve been mostly surviving by luck and guest work?” 

Scott grunted, confirming Peter’s suspicions.

“So no one has actually trained you? You learned everything by the seat of your pants?” Peter looked back at Scott with interest. “Impressive.”

Peter stopped walking and turned around to face Scott. “What you need is polish. I could give that to you if you’d stop pushing me away.”

“I wouldn’t push you away if you would stop trying to kill me and my friends.” Scott pointed out.

“I would stop trying to kill you and your friends if you acted like a real Alpha.” Peter shot back. “If you’d become someone I can actually rely on instead of a self-righteous teenager that has no idea what he is doing.”

Whatever Scott was about to say was interrupted by sudden movement down the corridor. Peter turned back around and partially shifted as Scott did the same. There was a growling noise and the smacking of chops. Out of the shadows the creature rose up, a great huge worm like thing, all jaws and feelers and dripping blood and ugly ooze. It roared and started to slide down the room on it’s hundreds of little legs towards the them. Then it split into three different creatures.

The pair of them working together managed to make short, gruesome work of the thing. It was actually something that surprised Peter. Scott made sure not to lose track of what was happening and even came to his defense. So Peter returned the favor as he didn’t like to owe anyone anything. The fight resulted in a spectacular mess of blood, worm guts and teeth.

Peter slipped slightly in the blood as he picked himself up and looked for Scott. He plucked teeth out of his stomach. Scott was on his back on the ground, panting from exertion. Peter moved quickly to the Alpha’s side, claws out. Scott tried to back up but Peter’s claws swiped down to slay another creature before it took a chunk out of the exhausted Alpha.

Scott stared up at Peter in surprise and his mouth hung open in confusion. Peter held out his hand for Scott to pull himself up on. When Scott got to his feet they stood there for a long moment to catch their breath.

Peter picked at his shirt and grimaced. “I liked this shirt.” It was completely covered in blood and worm guts. He ran his fingers down to a new hole and stuck a finger through it in irritation in order to demonstrate that the shirt was, in fact, ruined.

Scott’s eyes followed that finger and he gave an uncomfortable growl, his eyes flickered red as he looked at the older man.

Peter lifted his head and studied Scott. “Well now,” he regarded the Alpha smugly. “Someone’s excited.” He sniffed the air impolitely.  What to do?” He circled Scott who stood his ground. “You have no idea what this is do you?”

Scott exhaled. He had no outlet for a while now. No girlfriend. That could be the only explanation for what he was feeling right now. It was overwhelming and ran hot in his blood. He wanted Peter on his fucking knees and he wanted it now. He wanted to shove his dick into that mouth and fuck it hard until Peter was too sore to talk. He wanted his tongue down Peter’s throat, his thighs spread for him, his ass open and leaking with Scott’s cum trickling from it. He wanted to fucking breed Peter. To knot him, to own him and force him to submission. He wanted Peter to kneel at his side in front of everyone, to look up at him and call him Alpha. He wanted Peter to bend over in front of the pack and take his cock and yield. The last time he’d felt such an all-consuming desire was over Allison. He could not, would not compare Peter to Allison.

They were as different as the day and the night. He knew Peter would never bend over for him and would never submit in front of the pack. Yet right now, right here, it could happen. All Scott would have to do was reach out and Peter would be on his knees. He could fuck the man’s mouth and release years of tension between them.

Peter knew what Scott was thinking. “I know what you want.” The older werewolf grinned smugly. “But, are you going to take it? That’s the question.” He gestured between both of them. “The blood is what’s called out this side of you, it’s fueling it. You’re drenched in it and you need an outlet.  As an Alpha, you always need a mate. I can’t believe you haven’t figured this out yet. A real Alpha would have fucked me a long time ago.”Taunting Scott always tended to work he couldn’t resist a little jab.

Scott exhaled. Peter was pushing it and was not doing himself any favors.

“You’re eighteen now.” Peter pointed out. “Nothing stopping you from giving in to the wolf side. You can’t tame it. You can suppress it for a while but sooner or later it will come out and if you haven’t indulged it, you will kill. Derek knew this and he didn’t tell you?”

Scott shook his head. “I had Allison and then Kira.”

“And now no one.” Peter studied his nails.

“Not necessarily.” Scott bared his teeth as he moved into an offensive stance.

Peter looked up and a snarl played about his lips. His eyes glinted in realization and he only just barely had time to prepare a defense when Scott lunged at him. They fought, throwing each other against walls, fists and claws. Peter wasn’t going to just bend over, he was going to make Scott work for it. It was all a means to an end for him. Getting Scott put him that much closer to power. Then Scott was on him and pinning him against the brick wall.

Scott’s lips crashed into his and his tongue forced Peter’s mouth open. He gripped Peter’s shirt, dug his nails in the older man’s shoulder and started to try and drag him down.

The kiss wasn’t what Peter wasn’t expecting. He accepted Scott’s tongue with a sharp sound of aggravation. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go but it was, at least, happening. He was good at it too. Scott knew how to kiss and kissed with his whole body. Peter hadn’t been kissed like this in a long time. Scott threw everything into it and his knees wanted to give way and let his body sink into the Alpha.

To his surprise, Scott was the one tugging first at Peter’s belt. He opened it and unzipped Peter’s jeans as his tongue ravaged Peter’s throat. Once he got Peter’s dick free he broke from Peter’s lips and kissed down the older man’s neck. Peter reached back briefly and pulled off his own shirt. Scott resumed his trail of kisses as his hands explored Peter’s chest. He worked his way down to the exact same spot where Peter had first bit him.

And returned the favor.

Peter’s legs nearly buckled again. The only reason he was still on his feet was the wall behind him. Scott’s teeth broke his skin and a daze of euphoria washed over him. Then The Alpha’s tongue was licking at the wound and kissing it. Claws from one hand put pressure on the wound in order to stop it from healing and Scott went to his knees.

“I don’t care what it is you think you are, Peter.” Scott looked up at Peter. “As of right now, you’re _mine_.” He loosened the pressure on the wound and rubbed the older man’s sides gently.

“You going to talk about it or do something?” Peter asked between his teeth. He reached over to try and grip Scott’s hair but the Alpha stood up and pulled away.

“I just claimed you.” Scott told him with a hard smirk as he wiped blood from his lips. “And you _let_ me.” His eyes sparked with amusement at Peter’s confusion. “I’ll fuck you when _I_ want to. Not when _you_ tell me I should.”

Peter’s confused look turned into one of intense appreciation and his eyes darkened with lust. “Who knew you had it in you?” He stretched and glanced down at the fading wound, as he stretched his opened pants fell down a little bit. “You haven’t quite finished the job yet.”

Scott was tired of the fighting. Tired of the backtalk and tired of the constant taunting. “What do you want from me, Peter?”

“The pack isn’t going to believe you’ve got control over me until they can smell that your dick has been in my ass.” Peter said arrogantly. “I was hoping you had it in you after that bite, but apparently not.”

Scott had enough. He roared at Peter and forced him back up against the wall. He yanked Peter’s pants all the way down and worked open his own with one hand. He kept Peter pinned against the wall with the other by the neck. Peter struggled, but only half heartedly. If he had been able to pay a bit more attention he’d see the look of satisfaction in Peter’s eyes which clearly indicated this is exactly how he wanted this to happen.

There wasn’t anything available to use so spit would have to do, Scott was going to have to force himself in. Peter gave him a scathing look, another challenge. “Can’t do it, can you?” He jeered.

Scott’s lips curled up in a snarl. He was dangerously close to losing it. The smell of blood, the pheromones, Peter’s cock already leaking precum, all of it made the wolf itch with need.  It wanted to fuck, breed and fill Peter with his seed. It wanted the satisfaction of hearing Peter howl his name and wanted to wipe the smirk off Peter’s face. Peter would beg for more when he was through.

The part of Scott that was human was appalled at himself but unable to hold back. He knew Peter was right. If he didn’t let the wolf have it’s way it would take it out on someone else. Someone less resilient, someone human who couldn’t fight back or god forbid an innocent. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself it that happened. Taking Peter like this right now? He could live with that.

That’s how he managed it. That’s what he told himself when he spit on his fingers and turned Peter around. He held Peter against the wall and loosened his grip when he felt the elder wolf cease resistance.

“I can,” Scott declared in a tight voice.

“Bring it,” Peter snapped back at him and braced his arms against the wall.

When Scott’s fingers pierced him, pain shot through him but Peter refused to show it. There wasn’t much in the way of preparation, Scott really had no idea what he was doing. His cock had already been half hard and it didn’t take much to work it up. He rested his forehead against Peter’s back and shoved inside.

Pleasure wracked through him. He’d never been in anything so tight and hot before. Peter’s ass. He blinked in the realization of it. He was inside Peter. He ran his hands down Peter’s back and held his hips. Peter shuddered but not a sound came from the older man and Scott wanted to hear sounds.

“This what you wanted?” Scott asked with a nasty snarl. One hand found the spot he’d bitten Peter and he dug his nails into it. Peter grunted but didn’t cry out. He was balls deep inside and pulled out all the way only to slam back in once again. He’d never felt anything this before. It was impossible to compare with anything else and he wouldn’t sully his memories of Allison and Kira by doing so. It was entirely different.  Using his free hand Scott explored Peter’s ass, trailed his fingers up Peter’s back and played in his hair. Peter twitched and grunted and shuddered from the attention but he didn’t say anything. Scott started to move.  
  
It was taking all of Peter’s willpower not to fight back at first. The feeling of it, he’d forgotten how good it felt. It was lost deep in his memories and once he got past the pain he shifted slightly to give Scott a bit more leverage. He bit his lip because Scott kept grazing it but didn’t quite hit where he was supposed to. “Fuck-” he muttered after the third time, panting hard.

Scott didn’t notice, he kept moving until he could feel the pressure building up inside him. His knot was ready.

“Dammit, angle yourself a little to the right.” Peter snapped.

“Huh?”  
  
“Just do it.” Peter gritted his teeth.

Scott didn’t realize it at the time but he did exactly what Peter asked. “Like that?” He stroked the back of Peter’s neck as he attempted to do as instructed.

“Yeah,” Peter whispered as Scott’s cock began to rub intently against his prostrate, “Yeah, that’s it. Mmmm.”  
  
Sounds. Peter was making noises now. Noises that made Scott’s toes curl. He pressed his lips against Peter’s shoulder blade. Peter made the best noises. He nipped Peter’s shoulder and there was a little cry. He kept fucking against that spot and Peter made small moans and whimpers. Not his name yet, and Scott wouldn’t stop until he heard his name on Peter’s lips.

At this rate, however, he wasn’t going to get the chance to knot Peter. He was already feeling the pressure in his balls. Normally he lasted a lot longer than this but the combination of the newness and all of the scents around him made it impossible. “Shit,” Scott sputtered. “I can’t hold out.”

“Jesus, you are a teenager.” Peter muttered.

“Bright side? I can do this three or four times a night.” Scott nipped Peter’s shoulder and was absurdly delighted by the soft laughter from the older man. With a shuddering cry he came and came hard. He hadn’t even noticed that Peter had been pulling on his own cock to the same rhythm and came shortly after.

Scott slumped against Peter’s back, breathing hard and dizzy. They were a mess, covered in blood with cum dripping down Peter’s legs. He hadn’t felt this good in a long, long while. His head was clear and the wolf was calm. He traced circles in Peter’s skin. “Peter?”

“Yes?” Peter’s voice was steady to the naked ear but a werewolf could tell the small tremor within. He wasn’t unmoved.

“Does this mean you’re going to do what I tell you to from now on?” Scott slid out of Peter’s ass.

“That’s a solid maybe.” Peter exhaled. He did turn around to face Scott. "I accept your proposal."

“My, WHAT?” Scott yelped as his eyebrows climbed.

“You see, that’s exactly why you need me.” Peter gave him a wide grin.  “You have no idea about werewolf culture and Derek never taught you anything. In the real world you would have just proposed to me. You would have just sealed the Mate Pact by claiming me as your own.” At Scott’s outraged expression he laughed. “Oh Relax, I’m not going to hold you to it."

Scott began to look a little bit ill.  

“If I was someone else, I could use it against you. ” Peter clarified. “But I'm going to help you out.”

“How does this help me?!” Scott glared.

“It doesn’t really, unless you count the fact that you can now fuck me when your wolf needs an outlet.  It helps me, though.” Peter dragged up his pants and adjusted his belt. “I’m the Alpha’s.”  He slung his arm around Scott’s shoulders and sniffed him. “You smell delicious, sweetheart. You smell like me.” He grinned widely at his own joke.

Scott scrubbed his face. Somehow Peter had managed to use this entire situation to his advantage when it had supposed to have been to help stop Scott from hurting an innocent. “I hate you.” Scott sighed and was annoyed at the way his mind was already thinking about the next time he’d be balls deep in Peter’s ass.

As for Peter, he had known all along what the outcome was going to be. He should really write Derek a thank you note for being so thoughtful as to forget to tell Scott about the important parts of Werewolf Culture. "Lesson one on how to be an Alpha: How to prove you can control a wayward pack member." 

Scott continued to glare, but he didn't pull away from Peter's arm. It was actually kind of nice.

"Oh, you scored a solid C." Peter added.

That got Peter a very solid shove into the nearest wall.

*FIN*


End file.
